


Жертвы высоких технологий

by meg_aka_moula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В соответствии с заявкой Non-Kink 5.9. (Шерлоку удалось клонировать себя. Теперь на Бейкер-стрит проживают два идентичных Шерлока и один бедный Джон, который не знает, что делать от повышенного внимания к своей скромной персоне).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертвы высоких технологий

**Глава 1**

Вторые сутки подряд Шерлок Холмс не мог ни есть, ни спать, ни даже просто усидеть на месте. Стоило ему только присесть, как он тут же вскакивал и вновь начинал кружить по гостиной, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Джона уже тошнило от этого мельтешения. Это был первый случай на его памяти, когда Шерлок столкнулся с настолько необъяснимой загадкой, и Джон молился всем богам, чтобы он так и остался последним. Видеть, как твой друг на глазах превращается в одержимого – удовольствие ниже среднего, можете мне поверить.  
Проклятый неуловимый воришка, неведомым образом обносящий магазины электроники, заполонил все мысли великого сыщика так, что тот даже отказался от всех остальных дел в пользу этого, казалось бы, совершенно незначительного преступления.  
\- Как он это делает, Джон? Как? – в который раз восклицал Шерлок, вцепившись себе в волосы.  
Джон в ответ только мычал: вопрос давно уже относился к разряду риторических. Если уж Шерлок не мог понять, в чем тут дело, остальным и ловить было нечего.  
\- Шерлок, умоляю, угомонись, - уговаривал друга Джон. – Тебе надо поспать.  
\- Ты издеваешься? – рычал на него Шерлок. - Как я смогу сейчас заснуть?  
\- Прими что-нибудь. Алкоголь, снотворное, все, что угодно, или я сам тебя вырублю. Так жить нельзя!  
Шерлок отмахивался, и все начиналось по новой.  
Наконец, доктора осенило.  
\- Шерлок!  
Друг поднял на него измученные глаза.  
\- Ты должен поспать, понимаешь, ДОЛЖЕН. Я как врач тебе говорю. Ты же знаешь, что во сне мозг обрабатывает информацию, полученную за день?  
Шерлок встрепенулся и посмотрел на Джона с интересом.  
\- Ты сам не даешь своему мозгу работать нормально, - убедительно продолжил тот. – Вспомни Менделеева. Спорим, когда ты поспишь, все встанет на свои места?  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - задумчиво согласился Шерлок. – Черт, Джон, ты прав! Давай сюда свое снотворное.  
Джон поспешил выполнить его просьбу. В благодарность Шерлок согнал его с дивана, где и улегся, свернувшись по обыкновению самым немыслимым образом. Джон накрыл его пледом и на цыпочках удалился в свою комнату, где и отрубился через пять секунд без всякого снотворного, не успев даже толком раздеться.

\- Вставай, Джон. Вставай! - Кто-то настойчиво тянул его за нос.  
\- Ду чдо ды дедаешь? – возмутился Джон, отпихивая чужую руку в сторону.  
\- Просыпайся.  
Джон проснулся. Шерлок стоял перед ним с безумной улыбкой на лице.  
\- Что? – заморгал Джон.  
\- Сработало! Ты гений, Джон. Нет, это я гений.  
\- Что?!  
\- Я понял, Джон, я все понял! – Шерлок чуть не приплясывал от радости.  
Джон невольно начал улыбаться. Он перекатился на бок и подпер рукой голову, приготовившись слушать.  
Шерлок не заставил его ждать. Запрыгнув на кровать, он бесцеремонно подвинул Джона к стенке и уселся у него в ногах, прижав к себе колени.  
\- Я все никак не мог понять, как ему удается проникать в закрытые помещения, не вскрыв ни одного замка, не разбив ни одного стекла и даже не включив сигнализацию, - оживленно жестикулируя, начал он.  
Джон заинтересованно поднял брови, хотя за последние сутки слышал это по меньшей мере раз пятнадцать.  
\- Я думал, он работает в охранной структуре, но все эти магазины обслуживаются разными фирмами, и системы у всех разные, и замки, и поставщики, и уборщики, и…  
\- Шерлок, - взмолился Джон.  
\- А, да, - спохватился тот. – Ты все это уже слышал. В общем, ничего общего, кроме того, чем они торгуют, у них нет. Общей схемы проникновения тоже нет. Нет следов взлома ни на дверях, ни на окнах, ни на вентиляции. Он сразу оказывается внутри, а потом так же исчезает. И что из этого следует? – Он выжидающе уставился на друга.  
Тот вздохнул и пожал плечами – как обычно.  
\- Ну же, Джон, это же так просто, - поморщился Шерлок.  
\- Шерлок, не томи.  
\- Бритва Оккама, Джон. Ты понимаешь?  
\- Шерлок!  
\- Ладно. Смысл в том, что если все версии отпадают, та, которая остается – даже самая фантастическая – и будет верной! И я ее нашел. Все. Загадка решена.  
Джон ошалело заморгал.  
\- Что?  
\- Ре-ше-на, - по слогам объяснил ему Шерлок. – Можно идти обедать. – Он соскочил с кровати и направился к двери.  
\- Шерлок!!! – Возмущению доктора не было предела. – Не смей вот так уходить!  
\- А что случилось? – удивленно оглянулся тот.  
\- Ответ!  
\- А я что, не сказал? – нахмурился Шерлок. – А, ну прости. Все очень просто. Это телепорт.  
\- ЧТО?!!  
\- Телепорт, Джон, ты что, кино не смотришь?

Джон похолодел. Вот оно и случилось – то, чего он всегда боялся. А ведь он предупреждал – нельзя так измываться над своим организмом. Тут и обычный мозг не выдержит, необычный и подавно.  
\- Шерлок, - жалобно позвал он.  
\- Да? – Шерлок развернулся в дверном проеме.  
\- Шерлок, ты уверен?  
На лице сыщика мелькнуло раздражение.  
\- Ну конечно, я уверен. Что за дурацкий вопрос?  
\- Шерлок, – еще жалобней пробормотал Джон. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты пошутил.  
\- С чего бы мне шутить? – удивился Шерлок, и доктор с ужасом понял, что тот совершенно серьезен.  
\- О, Шерлок, - только и смог сказать он.  
\- Джон, в чем дело?  
Джон горестно покачал головой. Это было выше его сил. Он закусил губу, глядя на друга с бесконечной скорбью. Шерлок, явно почувствовав что-то неладное, отлепился от косяка и шагнул обратно в комнату.  
\- Джон, ты в порядке? – В его голосе звучало такое искреннее – и такое редкое для него – участие, что Джон чуть не заплакал.  
\- Джон? – Шерлок присел на край кровати. – С тобой что-то не то. С тобой ТОЧНО что-то не то. Ты не заболел?  
Это ОН-то заболел? Джон скривился от жалости и поспешил упасть лицом в подушку – не хватало еще, чтоб Шерлок заметил и начал расспрашивать. И что он должен ему ответить?  
Бедный Шерлок! Что же теперь будет? Джон представил, как на Шерлока надевают смирительную рубашку и запирают в комнате с мягкими стенами. А тот не может понять, что происходит, и требует его позвать его друга, но его никто не слушает…  
В глазах защипало.  
\- Джон! – Судя по всему, Шерлок был не на шутку обеспокоен. – Джон, что случилось? Мне вызвать врача?  
\- Нет! – Джон так и подскочил. Он рывком уселся на кровати и только чудом не столкнулся носом с Шерлоком, который как раз наклонился над ним с выражением тревоги на лице.  
\- Джон, ты что, плачешь? - растеряно спросил тот.  
Джон моргнул. По щеке прокатилась что-то мокрое. Джон вытер это мокрое, с удивлением посмотрел на свои пальцы и поднял взгляд на Шерлока – человека, который изменил его жизнь. Человека, который привнес в нее смысл. Человека, которого он… которого он… - Господи, о чем он сейчас думает? - …которого он никому не позволит забрать, вот! Решение принято и обжалованию не подлежит.  
Джону сразу стало легче. Он шмыгнул носом и улыбнулся.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - пообещал он. – Я люблю тебя, Шерлок, я тебя не брошу.  
Его друг замер, уставившись на Джона так, словно у того вдруг выросла вторая голова..  
\- Ты… меня любишь?  
Джон решительно кивнул.  
\- Не волнуйся, - продолжил он. – Я тебя никому не отдам!.  
Мгновение Шерлок смотрел на него с потрясением, потом его лицо разгладилось…  
Джон завороженно наблюдал, как теплеют серые глаза, как уголок рта неудержимо ползет вверх, а затем…  
Затем Шерлок Холмс счастливо вздохнул и уткнулся лбом ему в грудь.

Джон окаменел. Он не думал, что Шерлок воспримет его слова, как признание. И даже в самых смелых фантазиях не мог предположить, что тот ответит ему вза…  
«Господибожемой! - пронеслось у него в голове. – Нет, нет, не смей, он болен, ты не можешь, ты же врач… УБЕРИОТНЕГОСВОИРУКИ!!!»  
Все было бесполезно. Руки не слушались. Словно со стороны он видел, как они поднимаются, зарываясь пальцами в черные пряди и прижимают кудрявую голову ближе… еще ближе… туда, где отчаянно бьется его глупое сердце.  
\- Шерлок, ты не должен… - прохрипел он из последних сил.  
Шерлок поднял голову, глядя на него с веселым изумлением.  
\- Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, - признался он. А потом ухватил Джона за уши и, улыбаясь, потянул на себя.

Поцелуй был соленым от слез. В остальном… В остальном Джон назвал бы его совершенством.  
Шерлок гладил его по лицу, бормоча что-то себе под нос, и терся щекой о его подбородок, и нежно прикусывал кожу, щурясь, как довольный кот, а Джон ловил его смеющиеся губы, чувствуя нарастающий жар, и никак не мог поверить, что все это происходит с ним сейчас, когда весь его мир готовится рухнуть, погребая их под обломками.  
«Господи, почему я не сказал ему это вчера! - терзался он. – А теперь он болен, он слетел с катушек, а я пользуюсь этим, я подо…»  
Но тут все мысли со свистом вылетели у него из головы, потому что Шерлок, все так же улыбаясь, потянул себя за пояс и одним змеиным движением вывернулся из халата. Джон зажмурился - смотреть на это было выше его сил. Проворные пальцы пробежались по застежками его рубашки, требовательно потянули, и Джон рефлекторно шевельнул плечами, помогая ее снять.  
Пальцы тотчас же вернулись, поглаживая, выстукивая, выводя на его теле неведомые узоры, затем их сменили горячие губы, заставляя его ахнуть и вцепиться в простыни. Прохладные ладони легли на плечи, нажимая, и через мгновение Джон уже лежал на спине, выгибаясь, чтобы Шерлоку было удобней избавить его от брюк.  
Шерлок тут же оседлал его бедра, продолжая гладить, и целовать, и прикусывать, и тереться всем телом, пока Джон не понял, что больше не выдержит – ни одной минуточки не выдержит, будь оно все проклято, - и со стоном не потянул его за руку, направляя его в себя.  
Он знал, что будет больно, и хотел этой боли – как искупления, но Шерлок движением фокусника извлек из тумбочки тюбик с глицериновым кремом, которым Джон иногда мазал руки после работы в перчатках…  
А потом началась вакханалия. Джон шипел, и рычал, и ругался, и умолял, но Шерлок словно задался целью опровергнуть свои же слова о собственной асексуальности, и готовил его медленно и умело, не оставляя места для неприятных ощущений. К тому моменту, когда он посчитал, что с Джона уже достаточно, тот уже только что волком не выл, а когда дело дошло до главного, таки завыл, но не от боли - от облегчения.  
Шерлок двигался осторожно, постепенно наращивая темп, то прижимаясь, то отстраняясь, покрывая его тело рваными поцелуями, и раз за разом останавливался, не давая себе уйти за грань, пока Джон, застонав, не вцепился в него всеми конечностями и изо всех сил не притянул к себе, впиваясь в искусанные губы.  
На этом дело и кончилось – Шерлок выгнулся дугой, весь дрожа, и Джон, не в силах вынести этого зрелища, шагнул за грань вместе с ним, забившись в самом крышесносном оргазме, который он когда-либо испытывал.  
Шерлок пришел в себя первым. Джон еще видел звезды, когда тот упал ему на грудь, тычась носом куда-то в ключицу, и рассмеялся счастливым смехом. Джон кое-как просунул между ними простыню, обхватил Шерлока руками и ногами и выключился как лампочка.

Пробуждение было болезненным. Не физически, нет, тут было все в порядке, хоть и немного непривычно. Больно было понимать, что все, что с ним случилось накануне, было всего лишь результатом душевной болезни его бедного друга. Осознание собственной низости тоже не добавляло приятных ощущений: воспользоваться болезнью Шерлока для удовлетворения своих давних фантазий – это кем же надо быть? Он, врач, пошел на поводу у своих эмоций и нарушил профессиональную этику, наплевав на клятвы, и честь, и банальнейший здравый смысл.  
Джон застонал. В эту минуту он ненавидел себя больше, чем когда-либо. Он лежал, предаваясь мрачным размышлениям, когда на лестнице дробью простучали шаги, и дверь стукнула об стену, заставляя его подскочить на кровати.  
\- Джон, вставай, быстро!  
Шерлок вихрем ворвался в комнату, сунул ошалевшему Джону полупустую чашку, затряс в воздухе кистью, стряхивая капли пролитого кофе, и в три шага оказался у стенного шкафа, в который и улез практически с головой.  
\- Шерлок, – испуганно позвал друга Джон. – Что случилось?  
\- Ты про кофе? – донеслось из недров шкафа, а в следующий момент в Джона полетела чистая футболка. – Так делают, я читал.  
Джон поперхнулся и едва успел увернуться от следующего предмета своего гардероба, коим оказался синий свитер.  
\- Надень этот, тебе идет. – Шерлок закончил свои раскопки и теперь стоял посреди комнаты, глядя на Джона с явным нетерпением.  
\- Ну давай же, Джон, - поторопил он. – Через полчаса нам надо быть в Вестфилде. Мы должны успеть до закрытия торгового центра.  
\- Что? Где? Зачем? – ошарашенно захлопал глазами Джон, тем не менее, по привычке начиная одеваться.  
\- Там недавно открылся новый отдел бытовой электроники. Парень с телепортом, Джон. Ты что, забыл?  
Джон вздрогнул. Ну вот, опять. Он замер, не зная, как объяснить другу, что им не надо никуда ехать, так, чтобы тот ему поверил, когда Шерлок шагнул вперед и мягко потянул его за руку.  
\- Джон, пошли.  
Тот беспомощно покачал головой.  
\- Что такое?  
Джон поднял глаза. Шерлок смотрел на него вчерашним взглядом, и на лице его ясно читалась тревога.  
\- Джон, с тобой опять это происходит, - констатировал он. – Пожалуй, тебе и правда лучше остаться дома.  
\- НЕТ! – вырвалось у Джона прежде, чем он успел подумать.  
\- Хм. Ты уверен?  
Тот обреченно кивнул. А что еще оставалось делать?

Сидя на заваленном коробками складе, он судорожно размышлял, как отобрать у Шерлока пистолет. Псих с оружием – что может быть хуже? Только человек, который ему потакает, со вздохом подумал Джон. А если сейчас сюда заявится какой-нибудь уборщик? Джон мысленно застонал.  
\- Шерлок, - прошептал он. – Послушай меня…  
\- Тсс, - прозвучало в ответ.  
\- Шерлок, мне нужно…  
Его губы накрыли прохладные пальцы. Джон захлебнулся словами.  
\- Не сейчас, Джон, - выдохнул Шерлок ему прямо в ухо, от чего по коже Джона забегали мурашки, а память тут же услужливо подкинула на обозрение пару картинок из недавнего прошлого.  
«Господи, – взмолился он, краснея, – помоги. Я сижу на темном складе с вооруженным психом, и все, о чем я могу думать – как бы половчее извернуться и прижать его к стене. И кто из нас тут чокнутый, спрашивается?»  
Додумать эту мысль он не успел: над коробками, за которыми они сидели, вдруг появилось зеленоватое свечение, потом раздался тихий хлопок, и в воздухе остро запахло озоном.  
Джон не вскрикнул только потому, что Шерлок продолжал зажимать ему рот. Джон покосился на друга, и тот ответил ему торжествующим взглядом.  
«Я же говорил!» - по губам прочитал Джон.  
Мир вокруг весело кружился, покачиваясь.  
«Я не спятил, - как мантру, повторял про себя Джон. - Я не спятил, я не спятил, это действительно телепорт, и Шерлок меня любит, а у Майкрофта есть волшебный зонтик, на котором он летает по ночам». – Он с трудом сдержал истерический смешок.  
Слабое свечение между тем угасло, и по коробкам начал шарить луч света – судя, по всему, обычного фонарика. Уходя с его пути, Шерлок вжался в Джона всем телом, и тот не удержавшись, поцеловал его в шею: сумасшедшим можно. Шерлок вздрогнул, замер на мгновение, а потом приподнял его голову и осторожно пробежался губами по лицу.  
\- Да чтоб тебя! – донесся до них раздраженный голос, и тут же что-то со звоном упало, покатившись по полу.  
Джон затаил дыхание.  
\- Ой, нет! Только не это, пожалуйста! Ты же и так не хочешь работать нормально, этого еще не хватало… - Кто-то зашарил по полу буквально в полуметре от них.  
Шерлок стиснул Джона так, что у того захрустели ребра.  
\- Иди сюда, зараза, - плаксиво приговаривал кто-то. – Ну вот, я так и знал. Опять все настройки сбились. Ну что ты за сволочь! – в сердцах добавил неизвестный и пнул что-то ногой (судя по звуку – ближайшую коробку). – Я домой хочу, ясно тебе? Не хочу я жить в этом веке, и в прошлом жить не хочу, мне нужно назад, в будущее, а не наоборот, можешь ты это понять?  
Джон, не сдержавшись, ахнул. В то же мгновение Шерлок взметнулся с пола неведомой птицей и со скоростью атакующей кобры рванулся вперед.  
\- Ай! – взвизгнул незнакомец, роняя фонарь. Свет погас.  
Джон кое-как выпутался из упавших на него коробок и, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, поспешил туда, где слышались звуки борьбы.  
\- Нет, нет, что вы делаете, вы же его включили! – испуганно завопил незнакомец.  
Раздался хлопок, и в ноздри Джону ударил запах озона.  
\- Шерлок! – выкрикнул он.  
Налетев в темноте на чье-то тело, он упал на колени и зашарил по нему руками. Нащупав знакомые кудри, он похолодел.  
\- Шерлок, господи, нет!  
За спиной раздался топот ног, зазвенело разбитое стекло – незнакомец удирал, на сей раз обычным способом, но Джону было все равно. Трясущимися руками он пытался нащупать у друга пульс и недоумевал, почему такое простое действие вызывает такие сложности у специалиста с его опытом.  
В конце концов он плюнул на опыт, содрал с Шерлока шарф и, распахнув пальто, прижался ухом к его груди. Прижиматься пришлось долго: он никак не мог понять, что слышит – чужое сердце или стук собственной крови в ушах.  
\- Джон, ты зачем меня раздел? – послышался недовольный голос, и Джон со стоном облегчения выпрямился. Шерлок завозился, поднимаясь.  
\- Что случилось? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Идиот со мной случился, - буркнул Джон, помогая ему встать. – Чем ты думал, Шерлок? Разве можно кидаться в темноте на незнакомого пришельца с телепортом? Кто знает, что там у него еще припасено? Может, какой-нибудь фазер!  
\- Да, ты прав, - рассеяно согласился Шерлок, шаря по карманам. - Чем он меня вырубил?  
\- Я так понял, ты сам себя вырубил, - поморщился Джон. – На что-то не то нажал.  
\- Да? Я не хотел. – Шерлок нашел свой фонарь и осветил поле боя.  
Зрелище было то еще. Смятые коробки, раздолбанные в хлам клавиатуры, инопланетного вида штуковина, закатившаяся под стол…  
\- Ха! – с торжеством воскликнул Шерлок, поднимая штуковину с пола. – Я все-таки ее отбил! – Он быстро осмотрел свой трофей и упрятал его в карман. – Нам надо уходить, - повернулся он к Джону. - Сейчас сюда полиция нагрянет, сигнализацию-то я не отключил.  
\- Вот черт! – только и сказал на это Джон и, затолкав в карман поднятый с пола шарф, приготовился драпать.

По дороге домой Джон пытался прийти в себя. Получалось плохо.  
«Может, я давно уже сижу в той самой палате с мягкими стенами, и все это – одна большая галлюцинация? Парень с телепортом, неопознанная инопланетная фигня, прошлая ночь, Шерлок…»  
Он покосился на сидящего рядом друга. Тот и впрямь был похож на галлюцинацию. Его лицо, постоянно меняющее цвет в огнях неоновых вывесок, сияло триумфом, глаза горели в предвкушении, чуткие пальцы выстукивали рваный ритм по оттопыренному карману пальто. Шерлок заполучил себе новую игрушку, да какую!  
Джон вздохнул, заранее понимая, во что это выльется.  
\- Я осторожно, - не поворачиваясь пообещал Шерлок.  
Джон вздохнул еще раз. Шерлок тут же перестал барабанить и накрыл его руку своей, переплетаясь с ним пальцами. От обыденной красоты этого жеста у Джона перехватило дыхание.  
«К черту, - решил он. – Галлюцинация это или нет, она мне нравится. И чтоб я сдох, если пойду лечиться!»  
Такси затормозило у дома.  
Самый безумный день в его жизни остался позади.

То есть, это он так думал. То, что произошло позже, полностью изменило мнение Джона о том, что такое настоящее безумие. Забегая вперед, можно сказать, что после этих событий Парень-с-телепортом занял почетное второе место на пьедестале «странных вещей, случившихся с Джоном Уотсоном в этой жизни».  
Но начнем по порядку.  
Вернувшись домой, Джон первым делом взял с Шерлока слово, что тот не будет заниматься изучением непонятной штуковины до тех пор, пока: а) не поест; b) не выспится хорошенько и с) не раздобудет подходящих приборов для исследования. Согласитесь, ковырять инопланетное нечто обычной отверткой по меньшей мере не продуктивно; по большей же – просто глупо: а ну как рванет?  
Шерлок пожал плечами и послушно положил хреновину на каминную полку рядом с черепом. Джон вздохнул и убрал ее в шкаф – от греха подальше.  
Затем он погнал Шерлока в душ, а сам пошел готовить обед… или завтрак, или ужин, - Джон уже запутался.  
Шерлок, очевидно, решил ускорить процесс, совместив мытье с пунктом b), потому что вместо душа залез в ванну, где и уснул, пристроив голову на Джонову мочалку. Когда же Джон пошел поинтересоваться, почему он так долго, прием пищи пришлось отложить еще на полчаса: извлекать Шерлока из ванны оказалось неожиданно увлекательно, да и одежду надо было сменить, не ходить же в мокрой.  
В общем, до постели они добрались хорошо за полночь, а уснули и того позже. Или раньше. Смотря откуда считать.

Проснулся Джон в гордом одиночестве, чему, однако, не удивился: Шерлок накануне сообщил, что собирается с утра пораньше обтрясти все окрестные магазины электроники – тут Джон не удержался от смешка – а еще заехать в Бартс за кое-каким оборудованием.  
Поэтому Джон был очень удивлен, когда в гостиной послышался шум, и его друг в совершенно непотребном виде ввалился к нему в комнату с выражением искреннего возмущения на лице.  
\- Ты что, по помойкам рылся? – приветливо поинтересовался Джон, заработав в ответ сердитый взгляд.  
\- Ты опять не поставил телефон на зарядку, - обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем Шерлок. – Мне пришлось выбираться оттуда пешком!  
\- Подожди, подожди. – Джон ничего не мог понять. – Ты же только что ушел. Куда тебя успело занести?  
\- Джон, ты опять? – укоризненно спросил его Шерлок. – Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке? Ты ведешь себя странно!  
\- Это Я веду себя странно? – опешил Джон.  
\- Конечно, - уверенно заявил его друг. – Валяешься тут, как ни в чем не бывало, а я, между прочим, чертовски устал… ночка та еще выдалась…  
\- Э-э-э… хм… ну да. - Джон покраснел.  
\- Ну-ка подвинься, - велел ему Шерлок и, сбросив ботинки, полез через Джона к стенке прямо в грязном пальто.  
\- Шерлок! Ну хоть пальто-то сними...  
\- Если принесешь мне чаю, - проворчал Шерлок, но пальто, тем не менее, снял.  
Джон нашарил на полу джинсы.  
\- Ладно, шантажист. – Он ласково растрепал кудрявую голову – Шерлок насуплено отвернулся - и отправился на кухню заваривать чай.  
С чаем оказалась проблема. То есть, его попросту не было. Джон почесал в затылке, прикинул, не лень ли ему выходить на улицу, решил, что лень, и отправился к их доброму ангелу, которая «вам тут домовладелица, а не домохозяйка… печенья хотите?»  
Миссис Хадсон встретила Джона жалобами на боли в бедре, так что какое-то время он провел, выслушивая ее излияния.  
Хлопнула входная дверь, и Джон удивленно поднял брови: раздавшие на лестнице шаги были настолько знакомыми, что он не знал, что и думать.  
«Неужели за чаем сбегал?» - поразился Джон.  
Он торопливо извинился перед домовладелицей и распрощался, все-таки прихватив полпачки чая: по здравом размышлении, в бегающего за чаем Шерлока он не верил.  
\- Ты куда-то выходил? - входя в гостиную, спросил он и тут же недоуменно моргнул: Шерлок стоял посреди комнаты, скрестив руки на груди и смотрел на Джона так, словно тот только что зарезал его любимую бабушку. Но не это было самым странным – его пальто, еще недавно выглядевшее как половая тряпка после генеральной уборки, было абсолютно чистым.  
\- Ты что, в химчистке был? – не подумав, ляпнул Джон и тут же обозвал себя идиотом – за пять минут его отсутствия Шерлок и дойти бы не успел до ближайшей химчистки (даже если бы знал, где та находится), не то, что ею воспользоваться.  
Его друг меж тем смотрел на него гневным взглядом. Джону стало не по себе.  
\- Шерлок… все в порядке? – осторожно поинтересовался он.  
\- Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, - невыносимо холодным тоном процедил Шерлок, на мгновение вдруг став ужасающе похожим на своего брата. – Позволь поинтересоваться, почему в твоей постели лежит посторонний мужчина?  
Джон уронил пачку чая.  
«А я-то думал, все уже закончилось», - с тоской подумал он.  
Но нет худа без добра – по-крайней мере, опыт общения с «сумасшедшим» Шерлоком у него уже был.  
\- Шерлок, - убедительно начал Джон. – Позволь тебе кое-что сказать. Если в моей постели лежит какой-то мужчина, будь уверен, что этот мужчина – ты. А раз ты сейчас здесь… мне продолжать?  
Шерлок продолжал сверлить его глазами. Джон вздохнул.  
\- Пойдем, - позвал он, приглашающе взмахнув рукой. – Пойдем со мной. – И он потопал к лестнице, молясь всем богам, чтоб все это имело какое-то разумное объяснение. Второй раз он этого не выдержит, так и знайте. Точно пойдет лечиться.  
Он утвердился в своей мысли, когда, открыв дверь в свою комнату, узрел на подушке кудрявую голову. Услышав удар Джоновой спины о косяк, голова повернулась и, сверкнув знакомыми серыми глазами, с возмущением поинтересовалась, где его черти носят, и где, черт возьми, его чай.  
\- Прости, Джон, - покаялся тот Шерлок, что стоял на лестнице. – Ты был абсолютно прав. Это действительно я.  
Джон посмотрел налево, потом направо, потом опять налево и съехал по косяку вниз.  
На сегодня с него было достаточно.

 

**Глава 2**

В общем, как вы можете понимать, этим утром на Бейкер-стрит воцарился форменный дурдом.  
Джон сидел на полу и хохотал. Он понимал, что у него истерика, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: ситуация была за гранью абсурда. С разных сторон перед ним, в позе рассерженных котов, стояли на карачках два СОВЕРШЕННО ОДИНАКОВЫХ Шерлока Холмса и так же, как коты, друг на друга шипели.  
\- Убери от него руки!  
\- Сам убери!  
\- Это мой Джон!  
\- Какой он тебе «Джон»?  
\- А кто он мне, по-твоему?  
Левый Шерлок замер. Правый, секундой позже, тоже.  
Джон с истинным наслаждением человека, которому нечего терять, наблюдал, как два одинаковых лба (правый чуть грязнее) наморщились, в четырех серых глазах мелькнул до боли знакомый огонек, а потом начался разговор, по сравнению с которым птичий язык братьев Холмс казался просто исполненным содержания.  
\- Ты…  
\- И ты…  
\- Так.  
\- Похоже.  
\- Можно проверить.  
\- Ты принес…  
\- А сам-то как думаешь?  
\- Отлично.  
\- Дальше.  
\- Настройки.  
\- Точно.  
\- До этого…  
\- … такого не было.  
\- Пространство…  
\- … но не время.  
\- Детали.  
\- Реверс.  
\- Можно попробовать… нет.  
\- Нельзя. Опасно, а я…  
\- …обещал! – хором провозгласили Шерлоки и тут же посмотрели на Джона. Тот доброжелательно заморгал, мол, все в порядке, ребята, продолжайте, не обращайте на меня внимания. «Ребята» продолжили:  
\- Проблема, - прищурился правый.  
\- Проблема, - согласился левый.  
\- Твои предложения?  
Воцарилось длительное молчание. Потом – с той же пугающей синхронностью - оба Шерлока выпрямились и скрестили руки на груди.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет.  
\- Не пойдет.  
\- Однозначно.  
Оба Холмса мрачнели на глазах. В комнате словно сгустились тучи.  
\- Эй, - забеспокоился Джон. – Шерло… ки, что происходит?  
Две одинаковые головы (правая чуть лохмаче) повернулись к нему.  
\- Мы тебя делим, - сообщили Шерлоки.  
\- ЧТО?!  
\- Что тут непонятного? – удивился левый. – Мы оба… - Он запнулся. Потом с вызовом посмотрел на свою другую ипостась и продолжил: - …тебя любим.  
Второй Шерлок мрачно кивнул.  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Джон. – Это… это здорово. – Несмотря на абсурдность ситуации, он вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно счастливым. Потом подумал, что на такое признание надо что-нибудь ответить и радостно сообщил: - Я тоже те… вас люблю!  
Две пары глаз одинаково заблестели. Две высокие фигуры одновременно качнулись в его сторону… и тут же отступили назад. И опять началось:  
\- А если… нет. Не смогу.  
\- Естественно.  
\- Бррр!  
\- Вот именно.  
\- Что остается?  
\- Только одно.  
\- Жребий?  
\- Жребий.  
\- Эй-эй-эй, - заволновался Джон. – Какой еще к черту жребий? Вы что, собираетесь меня в орлянку разыгрывать?  
\- Не тебя, Джон.  
\- Что?!  
\- Револьвер?  
\- Подойдет. Все по-честному.  
\- ЧТО?!! – Джон по-настоящему испугался. – Вы что, стреляться собрались? Не смейте!  
\- Почему? – удивились Шерлоки.  
\- Вы что, серьезно?  
\- А что не так? – удивился правый.  
Джон схватился за голову.  
\- И с этим идио… э-э-э… человеком я живу! Да вы что, с ума посходили? – Потом подумал и добавил: – Со мною вместе.  
\- Джон, ты не сумасшедший.  
\- Честное слово.  
\- Это все…  
\- … можно логически объяснить.  
\- Мы уже…  
\- … все поняли.  
Джон потер лоб.  
\- Вы не могли бы говорить по одному? – жалобно попросил он. – У меня уже голова кружится на вас смотреть – туда-сюда, туда-сюда. И в ушах звенит от этого эха.  
Шерлоки переглянулись и кивнули. Правый махнул рукой левому, уступая очередь.  
\- В двух словах – если ты помнишь, телепорт у парня был неисправен, - начал тот. - Вместо того, чтобы послать его в будущее, откуда он, очевидно и прибыл, он начал работать только в одном направлении.  
\- Реверс сломался, - не удержался правый. – Прости. Продолжай.  
\- В общем, перемещаться в пространстве он мог, а во времени – только в прошлое. И он обносил магазины электроники, пытаясь этот реверс починить. А когда машинка упала, в ней что-то сбилось, и вместо того, чтобы переносить, она начала копировать. Ctrl-C вместо Ctrl-X, понимаешь? Кстати, где ты очнулся? – повернулся он к правому.  
\- В какой-то глухомани недалеко от Хатфилда, - откликнулся тот. – Пока добрался до шоссе, пока ждал такси, пока доехал…  
\- Что там было? – Левый Шерлок азартно подобрался. – Какие-нибудь склады, заброшенный коттедж…  
\- Ничего, - перебила его копия. – Можешь мне поверить, я все осмотрел.  
\- Пустышка, - вздохнул левый.  
\- Настройки, - кивнул правый. – Зашвырнуло куда попало. Хорошо, не в дерево. Рядом.  
Джон содрогнулся. Шерлоки остались невозмутимы, хотя на лице левого явно читалось легкое сожаление.  
\- В общем, вышло так, что при телепортации меня скопировало, - продолжил тот. - Судя по всему, с точностью до молекулы, хотя это мы еще проверим, микроскоп я привез. Но думаю, отличий мы не найдем. Так что теперь у нас имеется два АБСОЛЮТНО одинаковых Шерлока Холмса…  
\- … и один единственный Джон Уотсон, - закончил за него правый, и оба Шерлока уставились на Джона с таким возмущением, словно это он был виноват в том, что он тут «один единственный».  
\- Э-э-э… и что теперь? – осторожно поинтересовался он. – В смысле – стреляться-то зачем? Если вы оба – один и тот же человек, которого я, кстати, люблю?  
\- А нам-то что делать? – поднял брови правый Шерлок.  
\- В смысле? – Джон был озадачен.  
\- Мы не можем тебя делить.  
\- Это же очевидно!  
\- Для нас. Не для него.  
\- Точно. Прости, Джон. В общем, не можем.  
\- Почему? – не понял Джон. – Меня на всех хватит…  
\- Нет!  
\- Ни за что!  
\- Никаких тройничков!  
\- Кхммм… - закашлялся Джон. Против его воли в голове замельками соответствющие образы. Очень… хм… интересные.  
\- Прекрати! – велели ему.  
\- Что прекратить?  
\- Прекрати об этом думать.  
\- Сейчас же.  
\- Да с чего ты взял…  
\- У тебя глаза горят, - проинформировали его.  
Джон фыркнул.  
\- Не смешно! – сообщили ему хором.  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Гадость какая.  
\- Да ладно, Шерлок, неужели ты… вы… тьфу, я запутался… короче, неужели ты никогда этого не делал? Когда был подростком, например. Ведь это практически то же самое!  
\- Дело не в этом, - ушел от ответа один из Шерлоков. Второй просто промолчал.  
\- А в чем же тогда? – недоумевал Джон. – Ну, не можете вместе, давайте по очереди. Сегодня один, завтра – другой. Или… ночь, в конце концов длинная…  
Шерлоки посмотрели на него так, словно вместо обычного секса он предлагал им нечто с участием маленьких мертвых зверюшек. Джон покраснел, но глаз не отвел.  
\- А что такого? – с вызовом спросил он. – Это у вас друг с другом проблемы, не у меня.  
\- Еще раз: дело не в этом, Джон, - повторил один из Шерлоков. - Для меня это неприемлемо.  
\- И для меня.  
\- Я не могу тебя делить. Ни с кем.  
\- Даже с самим собой.  
\- Но почему?!! – Джон ничего не понимал. – Почему нет, если оба вы - суть одно и то же?  
\- Для тебя, Джон, - объяснили ему. – Не друг для друга. Без тебя я жить не желаю, поэтому остаться должен только один. Кто-то должен… уйти.  
\- Нет! – вырвалось у Джона.  
\- Почему нет? – нахмурился правый.  
\- Я… кто-то из нас все равно останется с тобой, - поддержал его левый.  
\- Да вы что, издеваетесь? – Джон завозился на полу, пытаясь встать на затекшие ноги. Две протянутые руки он проигнорировал. – Вы совсем идиоты, да? – Выпрямившись, он скрестил руки на груди.  
Две пары глаз смотрели на него непонимающе.  
\- Господи, - Джон потер виски. – Ну как вам, инопланетянам, объяснить? Это же будет убийство!  
\- От тела я избавлюсь, - заверил его Шерлок. – В смысле, тот из нас, кто останется.  
Второй Шерлок торжественно кивнул.  
\- АААААА!!! – схватился за голову Джон. – Я больше не могу! Вы хоть сами понимаете, что несете? Вы предлагаете убить ЧЕЛОВЕКА! Моего любимого человека, прошу заметить! Вы думаете, я позволю это сделать?  
Шерлоки немного смутились. Потом подумали и многозначительно переглянулись.  
\- И думать не смейте! – замахал руками Джон, который достаточно знал своего соседа, чтобы понять смысл этой пантомимы. – Если кто-то из вас вдруг внезапно исчезнет, я… я…  
Шерлоки заинтересованно подняли брови. Джон прикинул варианты и выпалил:  
\- Я тоже сыграю в русскую рулетку! Вот так. Понятно вам?  
Это сработало. Шерлоки насупились и обменялись хмурыми взглядами.  
\- Так что оставьте эти дурацкие мысли, - подытожил Джон. – И вообще, хватит на сегодня. Я есть хочу. – И он решительно вышел на лестницу.  
Шерлоки синхронно шагнули за ним и застряли в дверях.

\- Шерлок, ешь. Оба ешьте, - поправился Джон.  
Шерлоки, левый и правый (а может быть правый и левый – они уже перепутались), синхронно поморщились и продолжили ковыряться в тарелках.  
«Детский сад», - вздохнул Джон.  
Вдруг один из Шерлоков бросил на него быстрый взгляд, дернул краем рта, явно что-то задумав, и принялся уписывать содержимое своей тарелки так, что за ушами трещало.  
Второй посмотрел на него с недоумением, потом нахмурился, потом перевел взгляд на Джона, потом лицо его разгладилось, и он последовал примеру первого с не меньшим энтузиазмом.  
Джон смотрел на эту картину и тихо балдел.  
«Ну хоть какая-то польза от этого безумия».  
Тут первый заметил манипуляции второго и бросил вилку на стол.  
\- Это нечестно, - обиженно заявил он.  
\- А ты что хотел? – ухмыльнулся второй. – Самого себя не обманешь!  
Первый насупился.  
«Один ноль, - констатировал Джон и улыбнулся. – Вот так. Пусть на своей шкуре почувствует – каково это, когда тебя все время просчитывают».  
Шерлоки посмотрели на него с подозрением, но от комментариев благоразумно воздержались.  
Джон закусил губу, чтоб не рассмеяться, и пошел убирать со стола.

После обеда он отправился по магазинам. Продуктов теперь требовалось больше, да и к Саре нужно было зайти – договориться, чтоб она его прикрыла на работе. Можно, конечно, было позвонить, но он давно заметил, что личные уговоры у него получаются лучше. Особенно если немного поморгать.  
Шерлоки остались дома заниматься своими исследованиями. Перед уходом Джон еще раз взял с них слово, что они не будут разбирать инопланетную хрень на кусочки, а изучат ее другими возможными способами. Шерлоки пообещали.  
Вернувшись вечером, Джон застал в гостиной идиллическую картину – два идентичных Шерлока в идентичных позах идентично уткнулись носом в какие-то схемы и мирно обменивались между собой своими тарабарскими междометиями. Иногда вместо слов они использовали жесты.  
Джон некоторое время полюбовался на это сказочное зрелище, потом тихо прошел на кухню и разложил свои покупки по полкам. Заварив свежий чай, он наполнил им две кружки, отнес их в гостиную и поставил по краям заставленного приборами стола, в центре которого на подставке возвышалась неведомая инопланетная фигня.  
\- Спасибо Джон, - не отрываясь от схем, поблагодарил сидящий справа Шерлок.  
Открывший было рот сидящий слева метнул на него недовольный взгляд.  
Джон улыбнулся, поднял руку, чтобы потрепать его по волосам, и поймал еще один недовольный взгляд – уже с другой стороны. Его рука повисла в воздухе.  
«Ну что ты будешь делать?» - вздохнул Джон. Подумал, поднял вторую руку и растрепал обе макушки сразу.  
Шерлоки подняли глаза и улыбнулись, потом посмотрели друг на друга, и от их улыбок не осталось и следа.  
«Дело дрянь», - подумал Джон.  
И верно. Спать ему пришлось в гордом одиночестве.

На следующий день ситуация не улучшилась. Стоило Джону попытаться подойти к одному из Шерлоков хоть на шаг ближе, чем к другому, как в него начинали лететь серые молнии, и он поспешно отшагивал назад.  
«Я как в стрипклубе, - думал Джон. – Смотреть можно, трогать нельзя».  
А трогать хотелось страшно.

На третий день было то же самое. И это становилось невыносимым. Джон уже забыл, когда в последний раз принимал горячий душ.  
«Да что ж это такое? - страдал он. – Долго это будет продолжаться? До скончания времен? Я скончаюсь раньше».  
Жизнь превращалась в форменную пытку. Раз за разом видеть, помнить, но не иметь возможности прикоснуться – тут, знаете ли, и святой не выдержит.  
Так что в произошедшем позже была и его часть вины, он этого не отрицал.

На четвертый день он вернулся с работы намного раньше обычного: в больнице объявили биологическую угрозу третьей степени и закрыли ее на карантин со всеми находящимися внутри сотрудниками, больными и посетителями. Джон по счастливой случайности оказался снаружи – выбежал отдать забытый пациентом телефон, и его не пустили обратно (чему он, естественно, только порадовался).  
Дома, к своему удивлению, он обнаружил только одного Шерлока. Тот сидел на кухне, глядя в микроскоп, стоящий на стопке книг. Подставка у микроскопа была откручена – чтобы влезала инопланетная фигня.  
Заметив Джона, Шерлок поднял голову и с удивлением посмотрел на часы. Потом сощурился и посмотрел еще раз, оч-чень внимательно. Джон прошел на кухню и налил себе чаю.  
\- Привет, Шерлок. А где твое «второе Я»? – пошутил он, размешивая сахар.  
\- Лестрейд звонил, - ответил Шерлок, глядя на него как-то странно.  
\- Серьезно? – поднял брови Джон. – И как же вы поделили, кому идти?  
\- Бросили жребий. В следующий раз пойду я.  
\- Понятно. – Джон поставил пустую кружку на стол.  
Шерлок продолжал смотреть на него тем же странным взглядом.  
Джон пожал плечами – странностью больше, странностью меньше - и отправился в гостиную, думая немного почитать.  
До гостиной он не дошел. Если быть точным, он и из кухни-то не успел выйти: Шерлок налетел на него как вихрь и впечатал его спиной в холодильник.  
В следующее мгновение Джон обнаружил себя яростно целующимся с нависающим над ним Шерлоком, руки последнего у себя под рубашкой, а свои руки у Шерлока в волосах – словом, все, как полагается.  
Он понимал, что поступает некрасиво – по отношению ко второму Шерлоку, понятно, - но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он так ужасно соскучился!  
Руки Шерлока уже расстегивали его ремень, когда по лестнице простучали знакомые шаги, и в кухню ворвался еще один Шерлок, пребывающий, без сомнения, в ярости.

Случившееся после напоминало сюжет из передачи «В мире животных».  
Джон с бессильным гневом (думаете приятно, когда вас вот так бросают в самый разгар… э-э-э… процесса) наблюдал, как два человека, которых он любил… а если быть точным, один человек, собирается заняться тем, что в данной ситуации вполне можно было назвать самоубийством.  
Два разъяренных хищника кружили по гостиной, сверкая глазами, раздувая ноздри и разве что не рыча. Вот один из них бросился вперед с такой скоростью, что Джон не успел проследить его движения, мгновение – и противники отпрянули друг от друга; первый - держась за бок, второй - сплевывая на пол кровь.  
Следующий раунд: подсечка, прыжок, переворот, удар ногой, и один из Шерлоков летит на пол, снося по дороге светильник. Второй бросается вперед, но первый уже на ногах, удар, блок, еще удар, и теперь уже по полу катится второй Шерлок. Первый, не давая ему опомниться, налетает сверху, и оба превращаются в мешанину из рук и ног - удары, подсечки, захваты сменяют друг друга с немыслимой скоростью, никто не может взять вверх, это продолжается долго, очень долго, целую вечность, пока…  
… в гостиной не гремит выстрел.  
Клубок из двух тел распался. Два одинаковых – все еще одинаковых, представляете? Даже губы разбиты одинаково! – человека поднялись с пола и пораженно уставились на третьего.  
Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, бывший военный врач, боевой офицер, стоял в дверном проеме кухни с пистолетом в руке и смотрел на них белыми от бешенства глазами.  
Шерлоки застыли изваяниями. Такого Джона они еще не видели.  
\- Если еще хоть раз, - прошипел он, готовый рвать и метать. – Еще хоть раз, слышите? Я…  
Договорить он не успел. На лестнице заскрипели ступени, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге гостиной появилась возмущенная миссис Хадсон.  
\- Я же просила, Шерлок, - начала она, но тут же осеклась - когда к ней повернулись два одинаково разбитых лица, и два одинаковых голоса хором сказали:  
\- Это не я!  
Миссис Хадсон закатила глаза и медленно сползла по стеночке на пол.

Джон чертыхнулся и бросил пистолет на стол.  
\- Ты, быстро ко мне в комнату, - ткнул он пальцем в одного из Шерлоков. Тот с космической скоростью испарился. – А ты, - повернулся он к оставшемуся, - бегом в ванную за аптечкой.  
Сам он присел рядом с бедной старушкой и проверил ее пульс. Сердце билось ровно. Джон вздохнул с облегчением: угробить своим выстрелом квартирную хозяйку ему совсем не хотелось. Он устроил женщину поудобнее и нашел нашатырь в принесенной Шерлоком аптечке.  
Через десять минут успокоенная миссис Хадсон (В глазах двоится? Это бывает…) была препровождена к себе в комнату с заверениями, что стрелять в ее квартире в ближайшее время никто не будет. Последнюю фразу Джон произнес, многозначительно глядя на Шерлока. Тот отвел глаза.  
Джон взял его за плечо и потащил наверх.

\- Ашш! – зашипел Шерлок, когда его лица коснулся ватный тампон с перекисью.  
Второй Шерлок, дожидающийся своей очереди, мрачно глянул исподлобья и скрипнул зубами.  
\- Опять?! – зарычал Джон.  
Пользуемый Шерлок демонстративно сел к противнику спиной и задрал подбородок, подставляя Джону разбитые губы. Разбитые, припухшие, окровавленные губы.  
Джон сглотнул.  
Сзади тут же послышалось шипение.  
Джон выругался и швырнул тампон на кровать.  
\- Знаете что? – с раздражением выплюнул он. - Лечите себя сами!  
И, развернувшись, вышел вон из комнаты.  
Ярость клокотала в нем, как лава в жерле вулкана, и грозилась выплеснуться наружу. Ему очень хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Или разбить себе башку о стену. Или пойти и прыгнуть с ближайшей скалы – так он был зол.  
Поймав себя на этой мысли, он вдруг остановился. Потом улыбнулся улыбкой безумца и твердым шагом отправился на кухню – прыгать со скалы.  
«Надеюсь, они ничего тут не поменяли?» – думал он, вытаскивая из-под микроскопа инопланетную фиговину. С виду вроде все было по-старому - циферки те же.  
\- А, была-не была, - махнул он рукой. – Все равно это не жизнь.  
Он похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя, на месте ли бумажник и телефон, посмотрел на часы, а потом быстро, не раздумывая (пока решимость не иссякла), вдавил пальцем в корпус единственную кнопку.

Очнулся он на полу. Судя по времени, он провалялся в отключке не больше минуты. Это обнадеживало. Джон поднялся, потирая ушибленный затылок, и осторожно положил фиговину на место.  
В кармане зазвонил телефон. Джон вытащил его на свет божий, посмотрел на номер и расхохотался.

 

**Глава 3**

Его двойник появился около полуночи. Джон в это время читал в гостиной, демонстративно не обращая внимания на виноватые взгляды, которые бросали на него Шерлоки. Весь вечер он с ними не разговаривал, надеясь, что в конце концов до них дойдет.  
Так оно и случилось. Осознав, наконец, что к чему, Шерлоки заключили пакт о ненападении и полчаса шушукались в своей комнате, вырабатывая стратегию. То, к чему они в итоге пришли, обычные люди осваивают в детском саду, но для Шерлоков это был большой шаг вперед.  
\- Джон, прости нас.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Мы больше не будем.  
Джон отложил книгу и окинул их скептическим взглядом. На самом деле он наслаждался каждой минутой этого маленького представления, но Шерлокам об этом знать было необязательно.  
\- Как думаешь, - поинтересовался он, посмотрев им за спину, - простить?  
К этому моменту он готовился и теперь очень гордился тем, что ему удалось не вздрогнуть при виде себя самого, стоящего в дверях. Хотя ощущения, признаться, были странные. Словно твое отражение в зеркале вдруг решило зажить собственной жизнью и на твоих глазах сделало тебе ручкой.  
\- Я бы простил, - невозмутимо откликнулся его двойник и улыбнулся понимающей улыбкой. У Джона отлегло от сердца.  
«Это всего лишь я, - подумал он. – Не монстр, не пришелец какой-нибудь. А с самим собой я как-нибудь договорюсь».  
Его «второе Я» деловито протопало мимо остолбеневших Шерлоков и уселось рядом с ним на диван.  
\- Привет, - тихо сказал Джон.  
\- Привет, - так же негромко отозвался его двойник, которого Джон для ясности решил называть про себя «Джоном-2». И тут же понял, что для того «Джон-2» - это он сам. Ну и славно.  
Шерлоки меж тем пожирали их глазами.  
\- Вопросы? – поднял брови Джон.  
\- Жалобы? – поддержал его Джон-2.  
И хором:  
\- Предложения?  
И снова хором:  
\- Ух ты! А это… - тут Джон-2 рассмеялся и замолчал, приглашающе взмахнув рукой.  
\- …здорово! – улыбаясь до ушей, закончил Джон.  
И они весело переглянулись.  
Тут Шерлоки пришли в себя и заговорили наперебой.:  
\- Господи, Джон!  
\- Это гениально!  
\- Решает все проблемы!  
\- Как ты додумался?  
\- И ничего мне не сказал…  
\- Ну еще бы!  
\- Конечно.  
\- Я бы тебе не позволил.  
\- Ни в коем случае.  
\- О ЧЕМ ТЫ ДУМАЛ, ДЖОН?!  
\- А ну заткнитесь, вы, оба!  
Джон-2, которому этим вечером выпало трястись в пригородном поезде, а не сидеть в теплой гостиной, к нагоняю от Шерлоков явно расположен не был. Джон понимал его как себя самого. Еще бы!  
\- Теперь вы понимаете, как вы меня достали? - поинтересовался его двойник.  
Джон подтверждающе кивнул.  
Шерлоки выглядели пристыженными.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Джон-2. – Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Не будем терять время. С вопросами и жалобами разобрались. Перейдем к предложениям.  
Он поднялся и обошел вокруг замерших Шерлоков, оглядывая их как коней на ярмарке.  
\- Тебе какого? – обратился он к Джону.  
Тот фыркнул от смеха.  
\- Все равно.  
\- А вам? – повернулся он к Шерлокам.  
Те озадаченно переглянулись.  
\- Вообще-то… - начал левый.  
\- Вообще-то… тоже все равно, - растерянно согласился правый. - Очень странное ощущение.  
\- Хотя подождите, - спохватился Джон. – Кто из вас не был в Хатфилде?  
\- Я, - поднял руку левый Шерлок.  
\- Пошли. – Джон сцапал его за рукав и потащил за собой к лестнице. У порога он обернулся.  
\- Мы будем у Шерлока. Тебе надо помыться и вообще… - обратился он к Джону-2. – Ужин на плите.  
Его двойник согласно кивнул.  
Джон махнул ему рукой на прощание и потопал в спальню Шерлока, волоча за собой свою добычу.

\- Наконец-то, - выдохнул он, когда за ними закрылась дверь. – Быстро давай сюда свою голову!  
Шерлок послушно наклонился, и Джон со стоном наслаждения запустил пальцы ему в волосы.  
\- Фетишист, - беззлобно проворчал Шерлок, но был тут же заткнут старым испытанным способом.  
Джон пытался быть осторожным, помня о драке, он целовал Шерлока мягко и нежно, зализывая разбитые губы, но очень скоро ситуация вышла из под контроля: явно не удовлетворенный таким поворотом событий Шерлок зарычал и углубил поцелуй, сводя на нет все его старания. Джон не мог противиться его напору – он слишком долго этого ждал.  
\- Сволочь ты, - бормотал он между поцелуями, - гад. Три дня… меня… с ума сводил…  
Шерлок терзал его губы и шарил руками по телу, гладя, сжимая, царапая. Когда он успел расстегнуть ему джинсы, Джон не заметил. Он поднял руки, и Шерлок стащил с него свитер вместе с футболкой, тут же впившись поцелуем в шею. Джон зашипел сквозь зубы и попытался расстегнуть его рубашку. Получалось плохо – пальцы не слушались. Им хотелось обратно в волосы.  
Не мудрствуя лукаво, Шерлок дернул себя за воротник, и пуговицы весело запрыгали по полу, разбегаясь по углам. Джон со стоном облегчения сорвал с Шерлока ненужную больше тряпку и притянул его к себе как можно крепче – тело к телу, кожа к коже.  
\- Кровать, - жарко выдохнули ему в ухо и тут же настойчиво толкнули в грудь, заставляя сделать шаг назад.  
«Ну уж нет!» - подумал Джон и быстро припомнил пару подходящих приемов из коллекции армейского спецназа.  
В итоге Шерлок оказался распластанным по кровати, а Джон надежно фиксировал обе его руки одной своей. Шерлок рванулся раз, другой, но захват был надежный. Он затих, тяжело дыша.  
\- И что мне с тобой делать? – хрипло поинтересовался Джон, расстегивая ему брюки (свои он как-то потерял в пылу сражения). – За все твои выкрутасы? Трахнуть тебя хорошенько?  
Глаза Шерлока стремительно потемнели. У Джона перехватило дыхание.  
\- Ты… ты серьезно?  
Вместо ответа Шерлок прерывисто вздохнул и облизнул губы. Его ребра ходили ходуном. Джон разжал руки, освобождая его из захвата, но Шерлок остался лежать, глядя на него горящим глазами.  
У Джона захватило дух. А он-то думал, что мечты никогда не сбываются!  
Дернув Шерлока за пояс, он в два счета вытряхнул его из брюк и принялся покрывать поцелуями его тело, уделяя особое внимание вновьоткрытым местам. Шерлок извивался под ним, то прижимая к себе его голову, то вцепляясь в простыни, а потом вдруг, извернувшись ужом, оказался лежащим на животе. Запустив руку под подушку, он выудил оттуда прозрачный тюбик и бросил его назад.  
Джон поймал его на лету. Проделав все необходимые манипуляции, он дернул Шерлока за бедра на себя и едва успел остановиться, когда тот неожиданно сильно качнулся ему навстречу.  
\- Шерлок, я же сделаю тебе больно, - задыхаясь, выдавил он.  
\- Господи, да! – выкрикнул Шерлок, падая лицом в подушку, и у Джона окончательно снесло крышу. Зарычав, он навалился на Шерлока, впиваясь зубами ему в загривок, и на своем опыте убедился, что некоторые мечты иногда становятся явью.  
Вспоминая потом этот опыт, он неизменно радовался, что их фантазии в тот раз так удачно совпали (вот она, несомненая польза стрельбы в гостиной). Не мечтай Шерлок о том же самом – что, как вы понимаете, здорово влияет на интенсивность испытываемых ощущений – Джон бы страшно опозорился, продержавшись всего полминуты, как какой-то школяр. К счастью, как мы уже сказали, все совпало как нельзя лучше, и там, где Джону понадобилось полминуты, Шерлок управился за двадцать секунд.  
Джон свалился на кровать бесформенной кучей и лежал так, хватая ртом воздух, пока Шерлок возился рядом, вытаскивая из-под себя мокрую простыню. Мстительно запинав ее в угол, он нашарил на полу одеяло и накрыл им разомлевшего Джона. Тот благодарно замычал и подгреб его поближе к себе. Шерлок прижался к нему спиной. Джон поцеловал его между лопаток и отрубился.

Утро принесло новые проблемы – с одной стороны, и новые преимущества – с другой. Проблемы заключались в том, что их маленькая квартирка оказалась вдруг очень уж тесной, и если Джоны вполне спокойно относились к тому, что кто-то занял их любимое кресло, Шерлоки неизменно вступали в борьбу за территорию. К счастью, только на словах. Урок пошел впрок.  
\- И в чем я должен идти? – Шерлок-2 (так Джон окрестил про себя «чужого» Шерлока – с засосом на шее слева и в синей рубашке) стоял на пороге гостиной, держа на вытянутой руке заскорузлую тряпку, в которую превратилось его пальто. – У нас теперь одно пальто на двоих!  
\- Не трожь мое пальто, - с угрозой в голосе проворчал восседающий на отвоеванном диване «Джонов» Шерлок (белая рубашка и засос на шее справа соответственно: мысли «пометить своих» совпали; стороны, к счастью, нет).  
\- Я в плаще замерзну.  
\- Иди в грязном.  
\- Сам иди.  
Джоны переглянулись и одновременно закатили глаза. Как они друг друга понимали! Это было приятно.  
Джон-2, вздохнув, поднялся с кресла.  
\- Схожу-ка я в химчистку, - сказал он. – Заодно куплю молока.  
\- Хочешь, я схожу? – предложил Джон.  
\- Да нет, все нормально. В следующий раз, - ухмыльнулся его двойник. – А ты первым пойдешь на работу, когда снимут карантин.  
Джон, соглашаясь, кивнул.  
В этом заключались преимущества.  
Но кроме проблем и преимуществ, были еще и перспективы, и вот они-то Джона не радовали.  
Во-первых, деньги. Расходы удвоились, доходы – отнюдь, а ведь им еще надо было обновить гардероб, нельзя же постоянно кидать жребий. Можно было, конечно, воспользоваться кредитками Майкрофта (в кухонном ящике валялось штук пять, но Шерлок к ним принципиально не прикасался), но это обязательно привлекло бы его внимание. Привлекать внимание Майкрофта не хотелось категорически.  
Во-вторых, квартира. Кому-то непременно придется съехать. И сделать это в самое ближайшее время: нельзя же все время морочить голову миссис Хадсон, уверяя, что у нее проблемы со зрением. Да и концентрация Холмсов на квадратный метр была тут явно завышена. Еще немного – и будет взрыв.  
В-третьих, документы. Права, паспорта, счета, сим-карты и прочее в том же духе требовалось срочно заменить. С одними и теми же проблем не оберешься, хоть они и были самыми что ни на есть настоящими. А вдруг кому-то придет в голову проверить? Близнецами они назваться еще могли, но как объяснить одинаковые имена и регистрационные номера?  
В-четвертых, сам факт их существования. Если хоть кто-нибудь узнает о том, что с ними случилось, им кранты. Тут и Майкрофт не поможет, слишком уж высоки будут ставки. Разберут на атомы как пить дать. А за фигней устроят такую охоту, что по сравнению с ней все шпионские войны, что были до этого, покажутся детскими играми в песочнице.  
В общем, вопросы требовали решения, и Джон с Шерлоком уже прикидывали варианты. Другие Джон с Шерлоком тем временем отправились заканчивать дело, которое вчера – по понятным причинам – так и осталось нераскрытым. Еще не хватало, чтобы Лестрейд заявился выяснять, куда это Шерлок так сорвался.  
\- США? Канада? Южная Америка? – перечислял Джон.  
Шерлок в ответ только морщился и мотал головой. Ему ничего не нравилось. Он желал остаться в Англии, и все тут. Хотя понимал, чем это чревато.  
\- Хоть в прошлое отправляйся, - пошутил Джон, бросая взгляд на стол, где стояла неведомая фигня. – Шерлок Холмс в двадцатом веке. Спасайся кто может!  
Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.  
\- Не говори ерунды. Что я там буду делать? Ни Интернета, ни сотовой связи, ни нормальной лаборатории... Да и с фигней еще не до конца разобрались. Хотя наметки есть…  
\- Будущее? – оживился Джон. – Здорово было бы… посмотреть.  
\- Вот именно, - согласился Шерлок. - Посмотреть – здорово, а жить хочется дома.  
Джон почесал в затылке.  
\- Ну может… я не знаю... Пластическая операция?  
\- Нет, - отрезал Шерлок. – Ты мне нравишься таким, какой ты есть.  
Джон заулыбался. Шерлок хмыкнул и похлопал рядом с собой по дивану. Джон с удовольствием к нему перебрался. Шерлок свернулся улиткой и улегся, положив голову ему на колени. Где тут же оказались руки Джона, уточнять, я думаю, не надо.  
\- Мррр, - сказал Шерлок и зажмурился от удовольствия.  
В этот момент внизу разбилось стекло. Шерлок мгновенно подобрался.  
\- Черт, - шепотом выругался Джон. - Это у нас?  
\- У миссис Хадсон, - прикинул Шерлок. – Она ушла к подруге. Где твой пистолет?  
Джон на цыпочках сбегал на кухню и вернулся оттуда с пистолетом в руках.  
По лестнице кто-то торопливо поднимался. Они с Шерлоком прижались к стене у двери. Дверь чуть слышно заскрипела, и в комнату крадучись вошел человек. Надвинутая на глаза кепка скрывала его лицо. Рваные джинсы, грязная куртка, кроссовки… Судя по всему, обычный бомж.  
Вот только вел себя этот бомж довольно странно. Увидев на столе неопознанную фигню, он издал радостный вопль и, бросившись вперед, ее схватил. Шерлок двинул Джона локтем в бок.  
\- Стоять! – командным голосом рявкнул тот, поднимая пистолет.  
Человек замер на месте.  
\- Медленно положи это и повернись.  
Неизвестный послушался. Он медленно положил фигню на место и, всхлипнув, повернулся.  
\- Твою мать! – выругался Джон. – Тебе сколько лет, парень?  
\- Ш-шестнадцать, - запинаясь, пробормотал тот, и Джон тут же его узнал. По голосу.  
Шерлок отлепился от стены и заинтересованно шагнул вперед.  
\- Пожалуйста, не стреляйте, - умоляюще попросил Парень-с-телепортом. – Я не хотел ничего плохого, честно. – По его лицу текли слезы.  
Джон вздохнул и опустил пистолет.

\- Жуй-жуй, - подбодрил парня Джон. Парень-с-телепортом, чисто отмытый и одетый в его пижаму, шмыгнул носом и налег на бутерброды.  
\- Как ты сюда попал? – поинтересовался Шерлок.  
Парень испуганно съежился: Шерлока он явно побаивался. После потасовки на складе это было неудивительно.  
\- Через окно, - робко ответил он.  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
Парень испуганно закашлялся.  
Джон похлопал его по спине.  
\- Не пугай ребенка, Шерлок, - укоризненно сказал он. – Сколько ты не ел, парень?  
\- Два дня, - признался тот. Они и было видно – бутерброды исчезали просто с фантастической скоростью.  
Джон налил ему молока.  
\- Пей побольше.  
Парень с благодарностью кивнул и в мгновение ока высмоткал стакан.  
\- У тебя что, денег не было? – удивился Шерлок. – С такими-то возможностями…  
Парень задрал подбородок.  
\- Я не вор, - обиженно заявил он. – Я брал только еду… и детали. – Тут он стушевался. – Но мне очень нужно было… вы понимаете…  
\- Никто тебя не обвиняет, - успокоил его Джон. - Ты попал в безвыходную ситуацию. Любой на твоем месте поступил бы так же. – Он метнул в Шерлока сердитый взгляд.  
Ситуация и впрямь была не из приятных. Парень-с-телепортом («Грегори, можно просто Грег») оказался так далеко в прошлом совершенно случайно. Он жил в двадцать втором веке, в 2130 году. Его отец, известный ученый-хронофизик работал во Всемирном Институте Времени и пытался переделать громоздкую хронокапсулу (проклятие Полиции Времени) в портативный прибор, который можно было бы носить с собой. Основой для прибора служил обычный (тут Шерлок фыркнул, а Джон округлил глаза) транспортатор, который давно уже заменил на Земле все виды транспорта, кроме космических кораблей.  
Ему удалось создать прототип, о чем он торжественно сообщил за обедом семье и даже продемонстрировал всем его голографическую модель, с удовольствием отвечая на вопросы любознательного сына.  
Модель была уже на стадии испытаний – довольно успешных – когда случилась беда. Девушка Грега («Эмма», - размазывая по лицу слезы, уточнил тот) отправилась с родителями на экскурсию на Луну. Грег провожал ее в космопорт. В верхних слоях атмосферы лайнер взорвался.  
Случай немыслимый, но Грегу от этого, как вы понимаете, было не легче.  
Причина взрыва еще уточнялась, когда он появился у отца на работе и нажал на кнопку экстренной эвакуации.  
Он знал, что у него мало времени. Он не мог воспользоваться старыми проверенными хронокапсулами – у него не было к ним доступа. Он знал, что прототип находится в лаборатории отца, куда у него доступ был. Он знал, что Полиция Времени запрещает вмешательство в историю, он знал, что прибор экспериментальный, он знал, что может погибнуть… Ему было все равно.  
Чего он не знал – так это того, что отец изменил временной диапазон, не меняя шкалы, и то, что Грег принял за минуты, оказалось годами. Вместо того, чтобы прыгнуть в прошлое на час, он прыгнул на шестьдесят лет. И тут у прибора полетел реверс.  
Грег узнал об этом, лишь когда попытался вернуться. Реверс не сработал, и он оказался еще глубже в прошлом. От дома его теперь отделяло целых сто двадцать лет.  
Больше во времени он не прыгал: местный уровень техники - хоть и примитивный с точки зрения жителя двадцать второго века - был все же лучше, чем в середине двадцатого. Тут хотя бы компьютеры уже были.  
Он поселился на окраине Лондона в доме, чьи хозяева на его глазах уехали в отпуск. Отключил у транспортатора временной привод, задал расстояние - три метра - и принялся прыгать по складам и магазинам, пытаясь собрать из старинных деталей хоть какой-нибудь простенький анализатор.  
\- И тут вы, - с опаской глядя на Шерлока, добавил он. – Как я перепугался!  
\- Да уж, - понимающе вздохнул Джон.  
Разбив витрину и оказавшись снаружи, Грег услышал нарастающие сирены и бросился бежать куда глаза глядят. Продрался через кусты, перелез через какой-то забор и оказался на соседней улице именно в тот момент, когда напавшие на него люди садились в такси.  
\- Как ты узнал, что это мы? – тут же заинтересовался Шерлок.  
\- У вас транспортатор из кармана торчал, - простодушно объяснил Грег.  
Шерлок презрительно пфыкнул. Джон не сдержал улыбки.  
А вот Грегори было не до смеха. Номер машины он запомнил, а что толку? Один, без денег, без крыши над головой, в чужом городе, в чужом времени… представляете, каково ему пришлось? Он переночевал на вокзале, а утром отправился обходить таксопарки в поисках нужной ему машины. Адреса таксопарков он узнавал у таксистов. К вечеру он едва держался на ногах от усталости и голода и уже готов был пойти в полицию с байкой о внезапной амнезии, когда увидел на площади группу ребят, танцующих рэп. Прохожие кидали в коробку деньги.  
Грег познакомился с ребятами и показал им несколько движений популярного в его времени кью-хопа. Те пришли в восторг и позволили ему присоединиться с условием, что потом он их научит. Они же взяли его с собой в клуб, где Грег замечательно поспал в тепле на мягком диванчике, привалившись к динамику. Утром он отправился дальше – теперь у него было немного денег, и он уже не мечтал о смерти, проходя мимо лотков с шаурмой.  
На третий день ему повезло. Выслушав жалостливую байку о забытом в такси бумажнике «с единственным маминым фото», хозяин таксопарка расчувствовался и распечатал ему список адресов, на которые нужное ему такси развозило пассажиров в ту ночь.  
Через час он был на Бейкер-стрит 221-Б.  
Он знал, что пришел по адресу – увидел выходящего из дома Джона. Но «дама снизу» была у себя, и ему пришлось ждать.  
Утром дама ушла, как и два ее квартиранта…  
В этом месте Грег запнулся.  
\- Но я же своими глазами видел, как вы уходили, - сказал с недоумением. - Как вы успели вернуться? Здесь есть черный ход?  
\- Черного хода нет, - вздохнул Джон.  
\- Зато есть неисправный прибор из будущего, который после удара об пол превратился в копировальную машину, - ехидно добавил Шерлок.  
Грегори вытаращил глаза… и рассмеялся.

Оказалось, такие случае бывали – давно, когда транспортаторы еще только вводились в эксплуатацию. Была целая серия моделей, которая копировала объект переноса при двойном щелчке на клавишу «Старт». Такой вот аппаратный баг.  
С проблемой быстро разобрались, отследив процесс по этапам (принципа Грег не знал, помнил только что-то про сдвиг в миллионные доли секунды). Вернули всех в исходное состояние, выплатили пострадавшим компенсацию, и на этом все закончилось. Для обычных физиков. Для хроно-физиков все как раз началось.  
Самое интересное, что человек после слияния прекрасно помнил, что говорил и делал, будучи в двух ипостасях. То есть он помнил, что вчера, к примеру, ездил на рыбалку, и в то же время так же ясно помнил, что весь вчерашний день провалялся на диване с пивом. Теологи находили этот факт сильно утешающим, биологи чесали затылки.  
Но речь не об этом. Главное - обратный процесс был возможен и вполне осуществим. По-крайнем мере, в двадцать втором веке.  
\- А нам-то что до этого? – вздохнул Джон. – Нам до него как до Луны. До Луны даже ближе, - подумав, поправился он.  
При упоминании о Луне у Грегори опять закапали слезы.  
«Нервное истощение», - автоматически определил Джон.  
\- Так, - сказал он вслух. – Кому-то нужно поспать. – Он похлопал парня по плечу. – И хватит плакать, товарищ по несчастью. На улице ты больше не окажешься, не волнуйся.  
Грег вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока, получил снисходительный кивок и немного успокоился.  
Джон проводил его к себе в комнату, перестелил, краснея, постель и уложил измотанного мальчишку спать, подоткнув ему одеяло.

Дождавшись возвращения своих двойников, они рассказали им, что случилось, и принялись думать. Точнее, думать принялись Шерлоки… или, лучше сказать, Шерлок, «отставший сам от себя на миллионные доли секунды». Джон не видел разницы, но Шерлок видел и считал этот момент принципиальным. Что ж, гениям виднее.  
Но каким бы гением тот ни был, даже будучи в двойном экземпляре и понимая принцип, разобраться с устройством он не мог.  
\- Я химик, а не физик, - объяснил он Джонам. – Тем более, не хронофизик, или как он там это назвал. Это не моя специализация.  
\- Ты в первую очередь сыщик, я понимаю, – вздохнул Джон. – Если бы дело касалось, к примеру, розыска, ты бы… Что такое?  
«Его» Шерлок внезапно замер и посмотрел на Джона так, словно видел его первый раз в жизни. Второй Шерлок перехватил его взгляд и тихо охнул. Его глаза расширились.  
\- Господи, Джон, ты гений! – простонал он. – Если я еще раз назову тебя идиотом, гони меня взашей! Как же я сам об этом не подумал? – Он рванул было к выходу, но «Джонов» Шерлок его опередил, взлетев вверх по ступенькам с такой скоростью, будто за ним гнались черти.  
Шерлок-2 бросил на него дикий взгляд и метнулся на кухню, выхватив из кармана телефон. Вытащив траспортатор из-под микроскопа, он сделал несколько снимков и вернулся в комнату как раз вовремя, чтобы встретить самого себя, нагруженного двумя ноутбуками.  
Щелкнули, открываясь, крышки, и четыре руки залетали над клавишами - копируя, редактируя, выставляя (Джон взглянул на экран) дату и адрес…  
\- Рассылки, - бормотал один.  
\- Объявления, - поддерживал его второй.  
И хором:  
\- Реклама!  
Джоны переглянулись и отправились одновременно в магазин и на кухню. Их «чокнутая семейка» разрослась уже до пяти человек и требовала заботы и питания.

К вечеру все было готово.  
\- Ну что, попробуем? – оглянулся на другого себя «Джонов» Шерлок.  
\- Попробуем, - согласился тот.  
И они одновременно нажали на клавиши «Enter».  
\- Что «попробуем»? – Грегори стоял на пороге гостиной, сонно потирая глаза.  
Шерлоки – так же одновременно – откинулись на спинку дивана, сложив руки за головой.  
\- Скоро узнаешь, - нехорошо улыбнулся правый.  
\- Будет тебе на орехи, - мстительно добавил левый.  
Грегори поежился и вопросительно посмотрел на Джона. Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Есть хочешь? – спросил он.  
Еще бы тот не хотел.  
Джон отвел парня на кухню и усадил за стол. Джон-2 поставил перед ним тарелку с лазаньей.  
Грег благодарно засопел и набросился на еду.

Он уже приканчивал вторую порцию, когда внизу позвонили.  
Послышались голоса. Один них принадлежал миссис Хадсон, второй – мужской – Джону был не знаком. А вот Грегори, судя по всему, знаком, и даже очень.  
Услышав этот голос, он кубарем выкатился из-за стола и оказался у двери как раз в тот момент, когда в нее входил среднего роста мужчина в нелепо сидящем пиджаке.  
\- Папа! – выкрикнул Грег, бросаясь ему на шею.  
Приняв на грудь шестьдесят килограмм живого веса, мужчина покачнулся, но на ногах устоял.  
Сын повис на нем как макака, заливая слезами нелепый пиджак и бормоча:  
\- Папа, папочка, прости! Я такой идиот, такой…  
Мужчина похлопывал сына по спине и приговаривал что-то успокаивающее, вроде «ну-ну, все хорошо, все уже позади» и т.д.  
«Кого-то он мне напоминает, - наморщил лоб Джон. – Лицо такое… знакомое».  
Он попытался вспомнить, где мог его видеть, но память отказывала. Джон мысленно махнул рукой и переключился на более насущные проблемы – «знакомое лицо» уже приобретало синюшный оттенок: в приливе сыновней любви Грег совсем забыл, что ему давно не десять лет.  
Наконец, общими силами, парнишку удалось отлепить от отца. Правда, не до конца – выпускать отцовский рукав он наотрез отказался, словно боясь, что «папочка» исчезнет так же внезапно, как и появился. Пришлось уступить им диван.  
Увидев встающих ему навстречу двух идентичных Шерлоков, мужчина на мгновение расширил глаза, быстро обернулся на стоящих в дверях кухни Джонов, заметил на столе прибор и тут же кивнул, словно отвечая самому себе на незаданный вопрос.  
Джон ощутил надежду. Кажется, их безумное приключение заканчивалось.

\- Как ты меня нашел? – спросил Грегори, когда они с отцом, повинуясь пригласительному жесту Шерлоков, уселись на диван.  
\- Это не я тебя нашел, - отозвался мужчина, ласково взъерошив сыну волосы. – Скажи спасибо мистеру… - Он вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлоков.  
\- Уотсону, - кивнул тот на Джонов. – Исключительно мистеру Уотсону. Он подал мне идею.  
\- Шерлок, - запротестовал Джон. – Я же только…  
Шерлок взмахнул рукой, отметая его возражения.  
\- Спасибо вам, мистер Уотсон, - серьезно произнес отец Грега и встал, чтобы пожать Джону руку. Дважды.  
Джон смущенно кивнул и присел на подлокотник кресла, где уже сидел «его» Шерлок. Его двойник зеркальным отражением замер напротив, на кресле Шерлока-2.  
\- Что ты сделал? – тихо спросил Джон.  
Отец Грега услышал его вопрос и поспешил ответить:  
\- Ваш муж… вы ведь женаты, я правильно понимаю? - уточнил он, оглядывая застывшую перед ним скульптурную композицию.  
Джон поперхнулся и закашлялся. Шерлок хладнокровно постучал его по спине.  
\- Пока нет, - спокойно ответил он.  
Джон покраснел. Будущее нравилось ему все больше и больше, во всех отношениях.  
\- Ваш друг, - поправился отец Грега, - запустил в Интернет изображения моего прибора с сегодняшней датой и вашим адресом в таком количестве, что некоторые из них остались в сети даже через сто лет. Мой поисковик на них наткнулся, остальное было делом техники.  
\- По поводу техники, - тут же встрепенулся Джон. – Вы не могли бы… - Он бросил красноречивый взгляд на соседнее кресло.  
\- О, да, конечно, - тут же согласился профессор. – Грег, будь любезен…  
Грегори сбегал на кухню и вернулся с прибором. Его отец расстегнул пиджак и снял с себя широкий пояс со множеством карманов.  
\- Так. – Он положил прибор перед собой на стол и куда-то нажал. Прибор щелкнул и раскрылся. Шерлоки азартно дернулись вперед. – Посмотрим, что ты здесь наворотил.  
Через минуту стол оказался усеян странного вида деталями, а отец Грега водил над прибором разноцветной гудящей штукой (судя по всему, тестировал) и одновременно рассказывал:  
\- Когда я понял, что произошло, я чуть ума не лишился. Понимаете, диапазон-то я изменил, а мощности не успел добавить. Вот реверс и погорел… Хотя для вас это все, наверное, звучит, как полная абракадабра, - извиняясь, спохватился он.  
\- Отнюдь, - покачал головой Шерлок. Его двойник довольно усмехнулся. – Я понял про реверс еще до того, как ваш сын о нем рассказал.  
\- О? – Профессор поглядел на него с новым уважением. – Это поразительно. И то, что вы сделали для Грегори… ну что ты меня дергаешь? – обратился он к сыну, который уже некоторое время тянул его за рукав.  
\- Папа, - несчастным голосом произнес тот. – Эмма… - Он замолчал, глядя на отца отчаянными глазами.  
Профессор вздохнул и отложил инструменты. Повернувшись к сыну, он посмотрел на него усталым взглядом и сжал его плечо.  
– Все будет в порядке с твоей Эммой, - пообещал он. - Вернемся на час раньше и предупредим о администрацию космопорта о неисправности.  
\- А как же… - испуганно охнул Грег.  
\- Полиция Времени? – поднял брови его отец.  
Сын испуганно закивал.  
\- Поздновато ты об этом задумался.  
Грегори виновато засопел.  
\- А, - махнул рукой профессор. - Снявши голову, по волосам не плачут. Ты и так уже натворил таких дел, что парадоксом больше, парадоксом меньше – роли не играет. И, если честно… - он смущенно почесал кончик носа.  
\- Вы их не поставили в известность, - с довольным видом закончил за него Шерлок. – Я так и предполагал. Поэтому снимал не весь прибор, а только его часть – как фон. Чтобы кроме вас его никто не узнал.  
\- Ну… так оно и есть, - признался профессор. – И за это я вам тоже очень благодарен.  
\- Папа, - ахнул Грегори. – Это же… папочка, прости! Я не думал, что все так…  
\- Он не думал, - проворчал его отец. – Скажи спасибо, что с тебя и так достаточно. То есть, это я так думаю. С мамой будешь объясняться сам. Она за эти три месяца чуть не поседела.  
\- Три месяца? – вытаращил глаза Грег.  
\- А ты что хотел? – усмехнулся его отец. – Думаешь, просто было собрать второй прототип так, чтобы об этом никто не узнал? Да еще минимизировать конструкцию, чтоб никто не увидел, как я его выношу. – Он задрал рукав и продемонстрировал что-то, напоминающее массивные часы. - Кстати, официально ты сейчас у тети Джулии. В Южной Америке. Так что по возвращении придется тебе там недельку позагорать.  
По лицу Грега было видно, что он готов хоть навсегда поселиться в джунглях, лишь бы в своем веке.  
\- Ну вот. – Профессор защелкнул прибор. – Все готово. Кто первый?  
\- Я, - хором сказали все четверо и тут же с недовольством уставились друг на друга – Шерлоки на Джонов и наоборот.  
\- Бросим жребий? – предложил профессор.  
\- Нет, - твердо сказал Джон. Его двойник энергично закивал. – Никаких жребиев. Это должен быть я.  
\- Но почему ты, Джон? - удивленно посмотрел на него Шерлок.  
\- Потому что, - просто ответил Джон. - Хочешь со мной поспорить? – Его глаза опасно сузились.  
Шерлоки переглянулись и ответили совершенно правильно:  
\- Нет.  
\- Вам нужно одеться так же, как при разделении, - смущенно сказал профессор. - Хотя бы частично. Иначе…  
\- … останемся без одежды, - понимающе кивнул Шерлок-2.  
Они разошлись по комнатам и быстро переоделись.

\- Готовы?  
Джоны дружно кивнули.  
\- Кнопку должен нажимать тот же самый человек, - предупредил профессор.  
Джон приблизился и осторожно принял у него прибор.  
\- Подожди. – «Его» Шерлок шагнул вперед.  
Джон удивленно обернулся. Шерлок наклонился и глубоко его поцеловал. - Я… я тебе уже говорил, - пробормотал он, отстраняясь.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - усмехнулся Джон. – Все будет хорошо. Не волнуйся. – И он быстро – как в тот раз, чтобы не растерять решимость, - надавил на кнопку.  
Раздался негромкий хлопок, и мир вокруг завертелся. В голове у Джона калейдоскопом замелькали образы – знакомые и незнакомые. Какие-то деревья, проселочная дорога, поезд, парень с плеером на сиденье напротив… Он сам на диване с книжкой, они с Шерлоком в его спальне, Грегори, его отец на том же месте, только с другого ракурса, целующий его Шерлок… темнота…  
Джон покачнулся, и его тут же с двух сторон подхватили сильные руки.  
\- Джон, ты в порядке? - Два обеспокоенных голоса слились в унисон.  
Джон открыл глаза и помотал головой, пытаясь поставить мозги на место.  
\- Вау, - произнес он. – Это было… странно. – Он огляделся. – Все получилось?  
Судя по всему – да: его двойник исчез. Хотя почему исчез? Он был здесь. Точнее, он им и был, как и был собой, просто теперь помнил то, чего раньше… Ничего себе!  
Джон подскочил и ошалело уставился на Шерлока.  
\- Ты и ТАКОЕ умеешь? – вырвалось у него прежде, чем он успел себя остановить.  
\- Ты о чем? – удивился «его» Шерлок.  
Его двойник плотоядно усмехнулся.  
\- Сейчас узнаешь.  
Джон покраснел и смущенно покосился на Грегори. Тот ответил вопросительным взглядом: ребенок явно не уловил подтекста. Ну, и слава богу. Джон покачал головой – все в порядке.  
\- Интересный эффект, правда? – дружелюбно заметил стоящий рядом профессор. Прибор снова был у него – очевидно, он его подхватил, когда у Джона закружилась голова.  
\- Не то слово, - честно признался Джон. – Будто вместо двух последних дней прошло четыре.  
Шерлок заинтересованно протянул руку. Профессор вложил в нее прибор и встал на изготовку – ловить. Джон тоже приготовился.  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и нажал на кнопку. Ловить его не потребовалось – он лишь немного покачнулся. Его лицо приобрело отсутствующее выражение, но уже через пару секунд он осмысленно моргнул и обвел взглядом комнату, убеждаясь, что его двойник так же исчез.  
\- У вашего друга необычайно высокая скорость усвоения информации, - объяснил Джону профессор. – Просто поразительная. Никогда такого не видел.  
Шерлок посмотрел в их сторону.  
\- Да, интересный опыт, - признал он, глядя почему-то на Джона. – Очень… хм… воодушевляющий. – Его глаза блеснули.  
Джон почувствовался, что заливается краской, и постарался успокоиться и выкинуть из головы то, что он точно помнил, но на самом деле никогда не испытывал. Получалось плохо: все, о чем он мог думать, это как бы поскорее схватить Шерлока в охапку и утащить в постель – изучать теорию на практике. Организм был всеми… хм… частями «за».  
«Прекрати немедленно, - велел себе Джон. – У нас гости».  
Но гости оказались понимающими – профессор уже собирал инструменты и запихивал в карман транспортатор. Грегори тем временем сбегал в ванную и вернулся в своих обносках.  
\- Хорош, - оценил его вид отец.  
Грегори смущенно потупился. Профессор обнял его за плечи.  
\- Еще раз огромное вам спасибо, - повернулся он к Джону с Шерлоком. – Если я могу что-нибудь еще для вас сделать…  
\- Вы уже сделали, - честно ответил Джон. – И ваш сын тоже, - он кивнул Грегори. - Если бы не вы… в общем, поверьте, вы нам ничего не должны. Скорее наоборот.  
Профессор растеряно улыбнулся, но уточнять, что тот имеет в виду, не стал.  
\- Ну что ж, я очень рад. – Он еще раз пожал руку Джону, протянул руку Шерлоку и вдруг замялся.  
\- Господи, мне нет прощенья… - несчастным голосом произнес он. - Но вы же понимаете, все эти треволнения… - Он виновато улыбнулся. – Джереми Оллфорд. Простите, что не представился раньше.  
\- Шерлок Холмс. - Шерлок пожал протянутую руку.  
\- О? – заинтересованно протянул профессор. – Надо же, какое совпадение! Моя бабушка в девичестве тоже была Холмс. Точнее, это была ее вторая фамилия, фамилия отчима…  
\- А меня назвали в честь ее отца, - похвастался Грег знанием семейной родословной.  
\- Может быть, мы с вами родственники? – поднял брови Джереми.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - вежливо ответил Шерлок. – Не представляю, как такое возможно, если только… - Он вдруг замер, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо.  
Джон толкнул его в бок. Шерлок вздрогнул и растянул губы в улыбке. Профессор неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Ну, нам пора. До свидания, - попрощался он. – Было очень приятно с вами познакомиться.  
\- Пока, - помахал рукой Грегори. – Спасибо, мистер Уотсон. Отличная лазанья!  
\- На здоровье, - усмехнулся Джон. – Смотри, больше не воруй машины времени. И передавай привет Эмме.  
Грегори весело кивнул. Его отец закатал рукав, покрепче прижал к себе сына и нажал на кнопку. Легкий хлопок – и они исчезли в зеленоватой дымке.  
На Бейкер-стрит вновь воцарились мир и покой. Все вернулось на круги своя… за одним счастливым исключением.  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот ответил ему горящим взглядом. Джон сграбастал его за руку и потащил наверх.  
Вновь совпавшие фантазии требовали немедленного воплощения.

Примерно через полчаса, когда очередная мокрая простыня отправилась в угол, Джон, кое-как отдышавшись, спросил:  
\- Ты почему тогда замер? Когда он сказал про родственников?  
Шерлок, лежащий на нем плашмя, поднял голову и улыбнулся акульей улыбкой.  
\- Скоро узнаешь, - пообещал он и быстро поцеловал Джона в губы. В его глазах плясали черти. – Могу сказать только одно: Майкрофт у меня теперь попляшет!

fin


End file.
